Without you
by Peaceandunity
Summary: Bella is a genius who's stranger in more ways than one, as magic runs through her family. With the Cullen's in town will a 15 yrs old bella be able 2 stop a war from breaking out destroying the one she loves? or will a millennium of hatred get in the way?


**A/N please review to this story and my other I can't continue my 1****st**** fanfic till I get votes. **

**Critique please and give me some ideas and twists.**

**Edward and Bella will be going through a lot and I don't know how it will end. Please tell me if you hate it!**

**ALOS I DO ****NOT **** OWN **_**Twilight IT BELONGS TO STEPHINE MEYER.**_

This story is called:** Without you**

Repov

_Bella was leaving me to go to her father's. I know I was scatter brained but I'll miss her and I'm afraid she'll fall under Forks's spell like I did. If she only knew what she was getting herself into by going to THAT place. It ruined my life in so many ways…_

"Mom I'll be fine" my daughters voice broke through my trance. _If she only knew…_

"Just be careful Bella"

"Always am. When I leave play your CD player I put a new song on it" _my Bella was so giving and talented if she only knew what was out there._

"Will do Bella," I said as we parted she would be driving to the airport alone.

"Tell Phil I'll be down for the season start next fall" _Phil was my new husband and he was on the gators football team down in Florida. He was actually quite good and I know a LOT about football._

"Ok Bella dear I love you" she climbed into the car and started the first leg of a new journey.

Bpov

_My mom was worried about me ruining my life in Forks. HA if she only knew I already knew. I can't WAIT to see the pack. Jake's the only one that knows I know. He's been real great when I get a temper temperament. I drive REALLY fast in my blood red Mercedes I made it to the airport in 5 minutes. It was an hour drive. I parked my car. They would be shipping it to my house in forks. Oh I forgot to introduce myself: My name is Isabella Marie swan aka Bella. I'm 6'3 have knee length dyed black hair that has bleached out areas that change season to season. My eyes change from pure white to pure charcoal black. One of the reasons I wear sun glasses all the time. I'm a famous artist, which is why I am allowed to live on my own in Forks Washington. I'm _e_mancipated. I'm also a genius. No not one of those people that get 100% on every pop quiz. _I'M _a full-blown genius with an IQ of 1009 or something. Which is probably why I'm going to a place where it rains. I LOVE the rain. I HATE the sun. I dress for comfort but with style. Like today I used my art skills to sew a skintight red tee shirt with black skull and cross bone skinny jeans. My shoes are tall shiny black boots. I have piercing in multiple places, 8 in both ears, 1 nose ring, a lip ring, and a tongue ring, I have a tattoo on my back right below my right shoulder blade, it's a necklace. The chain is wrapped around a circle inside is a sword behind it is a W and an M. it stands for magic witches. Inside both are 7 names in the W is 6 girls and 1 boy. In the M are 7 boys. I don't know whom the names belong to but I'll soon enough. And in the dead center is a sword that means who-knows-what. I drew it a while ago and got it on my back several months ago when my mom went to get hitched. No one knows I have it and I plan to keep it that way. My mom thinks I know nothing of the great struggles that go on behind mortals back, little does she know that I'm already a part of there world. I've done my best to hide it though out my lifetime and I've done a swell time of it to. Though hiding it is probably useless considering I'm so ODD any way. What with all the piercing and my crazy ever changing hairstyle and the fact that I've been kicked out of 18 different school's in the last year alone. Hey I may be a genius but as I mentioned earlier I have a temper problem and I love a good prank. _

"all attendants to flight 30g Seattle may begin boarding at this time in gate A6" said the stupid speaker. Well I'm off now to a place of rain and clouds.

A/N sorry it took so long I promise to attempt updates and new posts faster

**As always reviews are wanted.**


End file.
